Everything Goes Black When You Die
by Tinzo
Summary: When Johnny is visited by a man with the same homicidal rage as him, he wonders if he is the reason there are so many bad people out there. This is a meaningful story with twists and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.
1. Tonight

Everything goes black when you die.

Tinzo—I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac.

That movie sucked.

Johnny wondered why Michael Bay was allowed to make movies anymore. Still, he had hope. Hope always dangled on a burning rope in his life. He had hoped that maybe just once, he could hope to gain more hope for his hope for good movies. But not this time. This time, the master of never ending nightmares has done it again; making a movie that was unbearable to the human eye. What made it worse was hearing the men, women, boys, and girls leave the theater saying "Man, that was so good." Ah yes, tonight, Johnny will kill somebody.

He took a midnight stroll downtown. The night was black, cold, and beautiful. This was good, because beautiful nights always mean ugly people. This was just another night where maggots all around become flies, and bad people WILL sink even further below the black water, just to feel a little more powerful than the bug they truly are. Tonight, was that kind of night.

Tonight, Johnny felt the itch that a blade couldn't even scratch without the help of an unkind stranger.

Johnny feels it.

Johnny wants it.

Johnny needs it.

Tonight, Johnny will bring out the meaning of what it is to turn a steel blade and a little charisma into a crimson wonderland.

The city was full of people. Some of them held hands, and some of them were alone. They, however, were all smiling. Including Johnny. He button up his long black coat to fight the cold weather. The blade that lays hidden under his coat remained as still as the moon in the sky. After a little while, Johnny saw a man in his mid-twenties. He seemed as though he had darkness that dwelled in his eyes. The man approached him, and Johnny quickly put his hand on his blade.

"Excuse me, sir." The man said with a smile.

Johnny immediately frowned, but slowly let go of his weapon. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to bother, but I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the nearest café?"

Johnny slowly lifted his hand. "Straight down the way you came, about half a mile." He said, with his finger extended.

"Thank you so much. Have a good night."

The man turned around and began to travel backwards. Johnny stood there, amazed. He seemed polite enough, and was that 'respect' that he showed Johnny? He had forgotten the meaning of the word a long, long time ago.

He pressed his back against the brick building behind him and slowly brought himself down. "FUCK!" he screamed. What was that? That figures. He had never been in the mood to perform an ensemble of slaughter with no throat to slit.

"FUCK!" He screamed again. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

"HEY!" screamed a man across the street.

Johnny looked up. Could this be him? Could this be the one who will set free the monster dwelling within Johnny?

The man crossed and walked straight up to Johnny.

"There are children around here, you know? That kind of language is unnecessary."

Johnny cocked an eyebrow. It killed him inside, but he knew that he was the one in the wrong this time.

"I…I…"

"Hey man, are you ok?"

Johnny stood up. "Did you just ask me if I was…ok?"

"Yeah. I mean, you were sitting there screaming curse words. Nobody does that unless they are having a really bad night." He out his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "I promise, what ever is bothering you, it will all be ok one day."

With that, the man walked back across the street and continued his way. What the fuck…nobody is EVER that nice.

"I need to get home…" Johnny said out loud to nobody listening.

The walk home has never been so long. Johnny couldn't stop thinking about people. Why was there nobody not worth the shit under his boots walking the streets tonight?

"I really needed to kill somebody…" he thought. Tonight however, the moon struck light into Johnny's mind, and in obnoxious neon-light letters spelled 'hope'. Perhaps, there was hope in mankind.

Johnny approached his driveway and looked at his disgusting house. "Tonight, I was the piece of shit…" he said to his porch. That is when he heard the rustling in the bushes behind him. He quickly whipped out the blade on his side and turned around.

Nothing.

The silent bushes behind him were screaming reminders of how truly insane he really was. That is when he felt a thin rope wrap around his neck and brought him crashing to the ground. He tried to pull the rope off of his neck, but the dark figure above him had a tight grip around him. The figure slowly dragged the choking Johnny into his own house.

Johnny watched his door close. The light from the moon was now shunned.

Tinzo: I hope you liked chapter 1.


	2. Ace Of Spades

Disclaimer-I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

"Hello, Nny."

Darkness inside of the living room was obliterated by the ungodly beam of light, which soared to the ceiling from the lamp on the table next to the chair Johnny was tied to. All that could go through his mind was the hope that soon he would be just as free to soar.

Instead, he was strangled by a tight rope, which wrapped around his small body and the even smaller chair that sat below him. His arms were bound to his side. He probably would have dangled his head down so that his eyes would meet the floor, if it hadn't been for the duct tape that hung from the ceiling and wrapped around his jaw, forcing him to look up. His boots remained mobile, yet he kept them still as though they were also tied to something.

He has never felt so comfortable.

The man with short, jet black hair with the scar underneath his right eye stood a few feet away from him with a sadistic grin across his hard face. He wasn't as skinny as Johnny, but he wasn't fat or tinted with muscle either. He was just…average. The man cracked his knuckles before he spoke again.

"Do you know who I am?"

Johnny showed no expression when he spoke. "Spade."

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I don't know, actually." Johnny showed him a tiny smirk. "I just looked at you, and the name popped into my head. Your name is Spade."

Spade didn't let go of his smile. He got down on one knee and got very close to Johnny's.

"I know what you are, Nny, and its all ok now. It has never been more ok than now."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you kill peo-"

"Yeah, yeah!" Johnny began to yell. "That part, I understand. What do you mean its all ok? It's never ok. I'VE NEVER been ok."

Spade began to pace around the room. He looked out the window that had the pieces of the wood nailed to it. The moon has never looked as bright as it did tonight.

"You aren't alone anymore, Nny. I've been watching you. Not in any sick, perverted way, just in more of a mesmerizing way. You do horrible things to horrible people. I need to ask you. Do you think that makes you even less horrid?"

Johnny began to chuckle. "Never."

"So, I don't understand. Why do you do these things? Here, let me even out the playing field." Spade said as he pulled out a hatchet he kept strapped underneath his black sweatshirt. He struck the duct tape first, freeing Johnny's head. Then he pierced through the rope that was tied around him. Johnny, however, sat still in the chair.

"So, what exactly do you want from me?" Johnny asked.

Spade grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him onto the floor. He stood above Johnny's body, wielding the hatchet in the air. "I WANT ANSWERS TO MY FUCKING QUESTIONS! WHY DO YOU DO THESE THINGS?"

Johnny laid on the floor, laughing hysterically. "Have you been outside lately? Have you seen the things people DO over…stuff! Stuff and green paper. It makes me sick to even call myself a part of the same race as somebody who will beat his or her son to death because he wouldn't stop crying. Or somebody rapes a little girl just to feel a little bit more powerful. How could I NOT slip a blade into these fucks? I just can't…help myself. I just can't stop this urge that I have to just permanently silence the screaming of one who made others scream all of their pathetic lives. What makes me laugh at myself is that half the people I kill AREN'T EVEN THESE TYPE OF PEOPLE! Some of them are just out to get me, I swear to you. Some of these fucking puppy killer bastards of people out there just take comfort in ruining some random strangers day. Me? I take comfort in shutting these people up. You wouldn't understand."

Spade leaned over Johnny, bringing the hatched to his tiny throat. "Don't you say that. DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT! I understand all right. I have problems too, Johnny boy. You see... I like to silence too. It's the feeling, the numbness of it all, THE ABSOLUTE WONDERFUL FEELING OF KNOWING THE LAST THING THEY SEE IS THE PERSON THEY HURT, JUST RIPPING OUT THEIR INTESTINES WITH THEIR OWN FUCKING TEETH DUCT TAPED TO A SHINY, BLOODY BLADE!"

Spade got up and stood over Johnny who gradually started to sit up. Spade smiled and started to chuckle as he took his hatchet and began to lick the side. "This is my best friend, Nny."

Johnny sat up and put on a smile. "I guess he has 'been through everything', hasn't he?"

Spade dropped to his knees in laughter. "AHAHA! A PUN! I GET IT!"

Johnny stood up, wiping off his shirt with the frowning face on it.

Spade stood up. "You're killing me man, killing me."

Johnny smiled again. "Not yet."

Spade walked toward the door, screaming in sadistic laughter. "AHAHAHA! THIS GUY WITH THE FUCKING JOKES! I FUCKING LOVE IT!"

He opened the door and took a step out into the cold night. He put on the hood over his head to break the wind from biting at his soft, white ears. His hatchet laid silently his hand, resting on his shoulder. "Oh, man, Nny. You are just like me. Whether or not you want to be like me, you are. Why don't you think about that and how it makes YOU feel?"

The door slammed loudly. The wind from outside was powerful enough to strike chills down Johnny's spine. Johnny stood there, staring at the shut door.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again," he said to no one listening. "I don't like myself very much…"


End file.
